


You Make Me Better

by rdauve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdauve/pseuds/rdauve
Summary: This is an AU story where Harry and Hermione get together.





	You Make Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter franchise belong to JK Rowling

The door slammed behind Ron and Lavender as they hurried out of the tower. Hermione’s flock of birds hurtled toward the door after them at an incredible speed, disappearing into clouds of feathers on impact. Harry watched as Hermione bit her lip, obviously holding back tears. 

“Hermione, you can’t let him treat you like this. You know Ron is my best friend, but he has no regard for your feelings. He only wants you around when it’s convenient for him, and you deserve better than that.” 

“But he and I… Harry, I’ve been waiting for him to notice me for years. Knowing I’ve wasted all that time on him… I feel like an idiot.” whispered Hermione, sitting down next to Harry on the stairs, holding her head in her hands.

Harry reached out tentatively and laid a hand on her knee. She sniffed and used the back of her hand to wipe her nose. She looked worn down and vulnerable and to Harry, she was beautiful.   
For years Harry had looked at her the way other boys were just beginning to. She was the smartest and most loyal person Harry knew, but he had always been too scared to make his feelings known and unwilling to jeopardize his relationship with Ron. Ron had spent their entire time at Hogwarts insulting and taking Hermione for granted, and yet she still sought his attention. In First Year, Ron taunted her endlessly about being bossy or a know-it-all, when all Hermione had been trying to do was help. In Fourth Year, he spent days accusing Hermione of not having a date to the Yule Ball calling her pathetic and finally asking her as a last resort. Then, when she showed up with Viktor Krum, he spent the whole evening pouting and eventually yelling at her until she cried. Harry had to clench his fists at his side that night to stop himself from punching Ron straight in the nose. He managed to pull Ron away, mouthing apologies to Hermione, wishing he could stay with her. She was always stunning, but the night of the ball she was an absolute vision. Finally, just earlier this year, Ron had started seeing Lavender Brown. He had no real interest in her as a person, and it couldn’t be more obvious that he was using her to hurt Hermione’s feelings. Sometimes Ron could be a complete prick. 

“Come on, then. Let’s take a walk.” said Harry abruptly, shaking himself out of his thoughts. He stood up and reached his hand out to Hermione. She lifted her head, looking up at Harry through damp eyelashes and took his hand. Together, they left the tower and began to wander through the castle. They passed by the open doors of the hospital wing, waving hello to Madam Pomfrey who was helping an ill student into bed.

“Not the best memories in there,” said Hermione, “Remember Second Year, I spent days in here petrified from that blasted basilisk.” Harry could never forget those days. Every moment he wasn’t in class or in the library researching the Chamber of Secrets, he spent in the infirmary holding tight to Hermione’s stiff hand. That was how he found the Basilisk page crumpled in her fist. He had never told Hermione any of that and decided that now was the time.

“Harry, I didn’t know that. Ron told me that he was the one who found the paper in my hand. Just another reason…” Hermione trailed off, furrowing her brows in a mixture of deduction and frustration. 

“There’s more you might not know.” said Harry quietly, ready to finally let Hermione know the truth. They continued walking down the corridor, Hermione waiting to hear what Harry would reveal next. 

“During the Triwizard Tournament, when they were picking people to take to the bottom of the Black Lake, there was a problem. Krum and I both considered you the person we would “sorely miss,” said Harry, “Ron being down there was a contingency, because Krum didn’t know anyone else well enough to be believable.” Hermione looked straight ahead as they walked, and Harry could practically hear the gears whirring inside her head trying to decipher what this all meant.   
“Hermione, there’s one more thing I want you to know. Last year when I was with Cho, it didn’t mean as much to me as I wanted it to. Does that make any sense? I had to convince myself I cared about her, and I don’t think you should have to talk yourself into loving someone. It just felt like I was playing pretend, and maybe it made me feel better about Cedric, knowing I was watching out for someone important to him.

“Harry, what are you saying? Be clear with me.” said Hermione who, despite asking, already seemed to know what Harry was about to tell her.Harry took a breath, and the words came out seamlessly after years of suppressing the way he truly felt about her.

“I’m in love with you, Hermione. Since the day we met on the train to Hogwarts, almost six years ago. No one has looked out for me, trusted me unconditionally, and understood me like you do. It’s like you know what I’m thinking even before I do. You’re the most driven and empathetic person I know, and it makes me want to do better. Hermione, you make me better.” 

He searched Hermione’s face as he talked for a clue as to what she would say next, but she was revealing nothing. She was still silent moments after Harry finished, so he continued his speech, the part that made his heart feel like it was breaking.

“I’m leaving Hogwarts,” said Harry quietly, resigned to the fate he was about to share. “There are horcruxes out there that I need to find and destroy. There’s no time to waste on another year at Hogwarts, studying for N.E.W.T.S. that I might not end up needing after all. I don’t know if I’ll be able to contact you without being tracked by the Death Eaters, but I’ll do my best. I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“No,” said Hermione firmly.

“No?” questioned Harry, unsure at this point to which part she was referring.

“No, you’re not leaving Hogwarts by yourself. I’m going with you.” she said, shocking Harry.  
“Hermione, it’s dangerous --” but Harry was cut off.

“The last six years have been nothing but dangerous, and I thought by now you would know that you’re more important to me than school or even my own safety.” Hermione paused as she determined the best way to phrase her words. “I feel it, Harry. When you say you care about me, I believe it. I think I’ve always known how you’ve felt, but I couldn’t see past the spell Ron had me under. It’s like the harder he pushed me away, the more I felt like I had to pursue him, but I don’t like who I am around him. But when I’m with you… Harry you make me better, too.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had spent so much time picturing this moment, and the real thing was better than he had ever imagined.

“Harry, we should leave tonight. You’re right, there’s no time to lose. Finding those horcruxes is the most important step in ending Voldemort for good, and we should start right away. I’ve compiled quite a bit of research already, so I have some ideas about where we should start. You know, locations and objects that might have been notable to him… Harry? Are you even listening to me?”

Harry looked at her in awe, thrilled and stunned that a woman like her was interested in not only his mission, but just him. Just Harry. Hermione took a step closer to him, and reached out to take his hand. Harry held her cheek with his other hand, and bowed his head towards hers. Hermione leaned in, stretching upwards on her toes until her lips met his. Hermione finally understood what love was truly supposed to feel like. It could be spontaneous and bold, but somehow she had also never felt so safe. 

He pulled back to look at her, smoothing her hair back and said, “We do have to tell Ron. Not about us, necessarily, but that we’re leaving. It’ll be good to have him here to watch over Hogwarts while we’re gone. They’re going to need a leader.” 

With that, Harry and Hermione began the walk to the Gryffindor common room as they had done a million times before. Except this time, they were holding on tight to each others’ hands. While they knew genuine danger lay ahead, they were sure they could conquer anything as long as they had each other.


End file.
